Lettre à l'auteur
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Certains passionnés ont la peau dure, Newt Scamander fait partie de ceux-là. Mais un jour, il reçoit une mystérieuse lettre d'un jeune adorateur qui pourrait peut-être le détrôner. Une amitié qui se tisse, une tragédie à Poudlard, un cœur qui se guérit lentement et Rubeus Hagrid au sommet du gâteau.


Lettre à l'auteur

Traduit par Paul depuis l'œuvre de tinyshoopuf

 _Résumé : Certains passionnés ont la peau dure, Newt Scamander fait partie de ceux-là. Mais un jour, il reçoit une mystérieuse lettre d'un jeune adorateur qui pourrait peut-être le détrôner. Une amitié qui se tisse, une tragédie à Poudlard, un cœur qui se guérit lentement et Rubeus Hagrid au sommet du gâteau._

 _Note : Newt Scamander est la VO de Norbert Dragonneau._

* * *

Il avait trouvé une chouette ébouriffée perchée sur le dos de sa chaise en entrant, elle sommeillait tranquillement malgré l'enveloppe assez épaisse attachée à sa jambe. Il avait soupiré, parce que les enveloppes épaisses trouvaient toujours le moyen de lui parvenir, elles amenaient presque toujours des problèmes.

Celle-ci s'était avérée assez différente.

À sa grande surprise, l'adresse sur le parchemin avait été écrite avec le griffonnage maladroit d'un enfant. Sa curiosité avait été piquée, il l'ouvrit et découvrit cinq pages des mêmes boucles brouillonnes et courbes tremblantes qui ornaient l'enveloppe.

Il avait parcouru la lettre, surpris, alors que questions après questions apparaissaient sur les pages, les lettres devenaient de moins en moins soignées à mesure que l'auteur devenait plus enflammé. Il s'émerveillait de la curiosité simple et de l'adoration sincère, telle que seul un enfant pouvait en exprimer, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la fin où le nom de l'expéditeur avait été hâtivement casé.

Rubeus Hagrid.

Newt avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à répondre méticuleusement à toutes les questions auxquelles il pouvait répondre, avec une note à la fin expliquant qu'il conduirait des recherches sur celles restées sans réponses. La chouette, qui s'était réveillée à mi-chemin de sa réponse, avait attendu patiemment qu'il termine et attache une enveloppe encore bien plus épaisse à sa patte. La pauvre chose avait vacillé un peu au décollage.

Ce fut ainsi que la correspondance commença. Lettres après lettres furent échangées et des discussions apparemment sans fin sur les créatures magiques s'ensuivirent, pour le plaisir des deux correspondants. Il attendait chaque nouvelle lettre et l'émerveillement qu'apportait la découverte de ses créatures à travers les yeux d'un enfant.

Et puis une lettre toute autre était arrivée.

Elle était bouleversante, l'écriture la plus illisible qu'il n'avait jamais vue, avec de grosses éclaboussures humides masquant des mots entiers et la rendant difficile à lire. Une fois qu'il l'eut déchiffrée, cependant, son cœur se brisa pour un enfant qui venait juste de perdre son père et la seule famille qui lui restait.

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire_ , avait écrit le garçon encore et encore. _Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

Alors Newt était rentré chez lui, en avait discuté avec Tina et le lendemain matin, il avait envoyé une autre réponse au garçon. Ce n'était en aucun cas une réponse complète, mais c'était un début.

C'est ainsi que Rubeus Hagrid vint passer l'été avec son héros, apprenant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les créatures magiques tout en soignant doucement son cœur. Le couple avait seulement été un peu surpris quand le garçon de douze années s'était montré sur le pas de leur porte, juste un tantinet trop large pour entrer correctement. Aucun n'avait fait de remarque sur son héritage évident et Tina avait simplement agrandi le salon.

Ils l'avaient renvoyé à l'école au début du mois de septembre, échangeant les discussions de vive voix pour des échanges épistolaires. L'inquiétude monta dans les lettres de Newt lorsque Tina entendit parler des attaques sur les étudiants au bureau des Aurors, mais Hagrid restait joyeux et optimiste. Chaque lettre apportait un peu de soulagement au couple, jusqu'au jour où une chouette revint, la lettre toujours scellée.

L'appréhension avait envoyé Newt directement à Poudlard, chercher le Directeur Dippet.

Le Directeur Dippet avait envoyé Newt directement à la cabane du garde-chasse avec une nouvelle qui brisa son cœur pour la seconde fois.

Au début, Hagrid avait refusé d'ouvrir la porte. Ce ne fut qu'avec des paroles rassurantes et un ton peu enjôleur que Newt parvint à entrer, et qu'il trouva le garçon de treize ans très déprimé et le fixant avec ses yeux emplis de larmes.

Le Professeur Dumbledore avait plaidé sa cause, lui permettant ainsi de rester en tant que gardien des Lieux, avait finalement hoqueté le garçon. Il avait eu trop honte pour le leur dire, parce qu'ils auraient sûrement été déçus qu'il se soit fait renvoyer pour un animal. Les sanglots l'avaient de nouveau submergé.

Newt avait fait ce que n'importe quel gentleman anglais aurait fait face à quelqu'un ayant besoin d'être consolé : il remplit une théière. Il avait murmuré des mots de réconfort encore et encore par-dessus les tasses fumantes, jusqu'à ce que la conviction et la gratitude apparaissent dans le regard d'Hagrid.

Ils n'étaient pas déçus, ils croyaient en lui à propos de l'incident, ils tenaient toujours à lui.

Quand Newt était parti, la cabane avait semblé plus lumineuse, et son seul habitant un peu plus gai. Les lettres étaient de retour et le temps passa avec peu de considération pour les considérations des petites créatures vivantes. Les années passèrent et Hagrid grandit et grandit jusqu'à ce qu'il domine la porte d'entrée de Newt, son ombre se courbant et escaladant le mur sur lequel elle était projetée comme un lierre ambitieux. Newt, aussi grand qu'il pouvait être, devait pencher sa tête en arrière pour regarder Hagrid dans les yeux.

« J'voulais te l'dire en personne. J'commence en septembre. J'vais enseigner les Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard ! »

Newt eut un sourire béant, les mains dans les poches, tout en regardant son vieil ami avec fierté. Les yeux d'Hagrid pétillaient d'espoir et sa barbe sauvage fut agitée par un sourire que Newt savait être au moins aussi large qu'un plat à tarte. Voilà, enfin, ce qui allait pouvoir guérir complètement la peine profonde causée par cette fausse accusation, il y avait tellement d'années de cela. Newt hocha la tête, souriant.

« Bien joué, Professeur, très bien joué. »

* * *

Ce texte est inspirée de la saga Harry Potter et des films _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ de J. K. Rowling, et ne m'appartient pas.

Ce texte est une traduction de _Letter to the Author_ , par tinyshoopuf.


End file.
